


Miejsce niczyje

by F_oh_ex



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_oh_ex/pseuds/F_oh_ex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren odkrywa w dziewczynie, którą porwał, więcej niż się spodziewał. Wiąże z nią wielkie plany i wielkie nadzieje... a także wielkie wątpliwości.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miejsce niczyje

　　Wpatrywał się w nią spoza maski, oparłszy brodę na splecionych dłoniach. Leżąca na stojącym przed nim urządzeniu do tortur dziewczyna, choć na pierwszy rzut oka niepozorna, była dla niego zagadką... na razie. Ignorant mógłby nazwać jej dotychczasowe powodzenie szczęściem, ale Kylo Ren, adept Mocy, wiedział, że tylko głupcy wierzą w istnienie ślepych trafów. Nie ma przypadków ani szczęścia, jest tylko Moc... i władzą nad nią. Potęga pozwalająca podporządkować Moc swojej woli, wpływać na więcej niż galaktykę, na wszystkie galaktyki, jakie były, jakie są, i jakie kiedykolwiek będą, na najbardziej subtelnej z płaszczyzn, najbardziej subtelnymi z czynów... Ludzie dzielili się na nieświadomych istnienia Mocy głupców, którzy wypełniali tę pustkę bzdurnymi przekonaniami o chaosie, o przeznaczeniu, a nawet o byciu kowalami własnych losów. Nieliczni, wrażliwi na Moc, potrafili poczuć jak kieruje losami świata i ich własnymi, podporządkowywali się tej nieznanej sile, godząc się na to, że pozostanie nie poznana na zawsze, osiągali z nią harmonię, jedność... Ci drudzy byli jeszcze większymi głupcami od pierwszych. Tchórzami, którzy ujrzawszy pierwszy promyk światła, zadowolili się nim i związali swe życia ze światem oświetlonym tym jednym jedynym nędznym promyczkiem. Kylo Ren nie należał już do tych głupców, wiedział, że należy sięgać po co raz to więcej, wiedział, że nie należy być sługą Mocy i ślepo się jej podporządkowywać, pozwalać się jej prowadzić. Moc to narzędzie, choć różniące się od wszystkich innych, to dzika bestia, którą należy nie tylko oswoić, lecz także ujarzmić, nagiąć ją do swojej woli, aby za jej pośrednictwem uczynić swoją wolę rzeczywistością.  
　　Dziewczyna się przebudziła. Przez chwilę rozglądała się dokoła błędnym, nieprzytomnym jeszcze wzrokiem, po czym, uświadomiwszy sobie, że nie może ruszyć żadną z kończyn, jęła bezsilnie szarpać się z kajdanami. Kylo obserwował te czynności nie po raz pierwszy i nie przestawało go bawić to jak każdy schwytany zachowuje się dokładnie w ten sam sposób, na krótką chwilę pozwalając się prowadzić swoim instynktom. W tym stanie ludzie byli zbyt zajęci walką, aby świadomie myśleć - gdyby bardzo chcieć, można by to przyrównać do zdawania się na Moc. Zdawanie się na Moc w wersji dla niczego nieświadomych kretynów - oto kwintesencja tych pierwotnych instynktów, nie mających nic wspólnego z pasjami, z których czerpie siła Ciemna Strona, lecz mające swoje korzenie w prymitywnej chęci przedłużenia swojej marnej egzystencji o kolejne bezwartościowe chwile.  
\- Gdzie ja jestem? - zapytała, gdy jej szarpanie się z kajdanami przybrało postać ostatnich przedśmiertnych ruchów konającego zwierzęcia. Skrzywił się pod maską. Co za nudne pytanie... Zaczęła bardzo nieciekawie... wyczuł w jej głosie i w niej samej zaskakująco niewiele strachu, o wiele mniej niż wtedy, gdy próbowała z nim walczyć i przed nim uciekać... choć drżący, zachował kilka nut hardości. W końcu coś ciekawego czy tylko wyparcie otaczających ją faktów, najżałośniejszy z mechanizmów obronnych?  
\- Jesteś moim gościem. - odparł kpiąco, choć powściągliwym tonem.  
\- Gdzie są inni? - zapytała nie zbita z tropu. Ach, troska o swoich kompanów, nie zaskoczyło go to... To pytanie nie sprawiło na nim wrażenia wykalkulowanego, ale musiał przyznać, że było całkiem mądre. Mając świadomość tego, co dzieje się z jej towarzyszami, może dostosować swoje reakcje, przygotować się na to jak musi być silna i ile musi znieść... i choć skrajną naiwnością byłoby posiadanie nadziei na to, że Kylo zechciałby dać jej ten komfort, chciał zdjąć z niej niewolniczą obrożę więzów z przyjaciółmi, wyeliminować ten czynnik, aby mogła zachowywać się jak najbardziej naturalnie, wtedy dużo bardziej się przed nim odsłoni...  
\- Masz na myśli morderców, zdrajców i złodziei, których nazywasz przyjaciółmi? - zobaczył na jej twarzy ślad po lekkim ukłuciu jego słów, ach, czyżby została niedawno zraniona... - Zapewne ulży ci to, że nie mam pojęcia.  
　　Wstał i podszedł do niej, obserwując wpatrującego się w niego gniewnie orzechowe oczy. Zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- Wciąż chcesz mnie zabić.  
\- Tak się dzieje, gdy poluje na Ciebie stworzenie w masce.  
　　Och, schwytana kotka wciąż potrafi drapać... jej nierozsądna hardość wywołała u niego uśmiech, który natychmiast opanował, gdy zaczął powoli ściągać maskę. Delikatnym ruchem głowy rozrzucił czarne fale na swojej głowie, przyglądając się jej z zobojętniałą nonszalancją. Czy spodziewała się kogoś starszego, bardziej przerażającego swoją aparycją, zdeformowanego bliznami i swoją plugawością, jak określali to co bardziej zabawni z jego więźniów?  
　　Zbliżył się do niej, stając tuż przed nią.  
\- Opowiedz mi o droidzie. - powiedział cicho, miękko. Niedopowiedziana groźba zawisła w powietrzu między nimi, oblekając jego letnią uprzejmość.  
\- To jednostka BB z napędem z selenium... - gdyby odpowiedziała w ten sposób komukolwiek innemu, jej skądinąd niebrzydka twarzyczka byłaby już opuchnięta i broczyła krwią, ale jemu spodobała się jej zadziorność. Miał tylko nadzieję, dla jej dobra, że będzie wiedziała, kiedy przestanie mu się ona podobać... - i termiczny-  
\- A także fragment mapy nawigacyjnej. - wciął się jej w słowo z ledwie zauważalnym uśmiechem. - Mamy jej resztę, odzyskaną z archiwów Imperium, ale potrzebujemy ostatniego kawałka...  
　　Zawiesił głos, aby spojrzeć na nią przez dłuższy moment. Była bardzo spokojna, a nieznaczny strach, jaki roztaczał się wokół niej, zdawał się maskować coś innego, coś znacznie głębszego i bardziej intymnego... Poczuł też muśnięcie Mocy z jej strony, tak delikatne, że mogłoby ujść za urojenie. Zdziwiłby się, gdyby Moc się wokół niej nie skradała, była to wręcz absurdalna hipoteza, biorąc pod uwagę niedawne wydarzenia. Tak, leżąca przed nim dziewczyna z pewnością nie była najnudniejszym okazem, jaki przyszło mu przesłuchiwać.  
\- A w jakiś sposób przekonałaś droida, żeby Ci ją pokazał... - ciągnął powoli smukłym, choć nieco chropowatym głosem. - Ty... - wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń. - Zwykła złomiarka... - dwa spośród jego palców dotknęły jej policzka tuż pod dolną powieką i delikatnym, protekcjonalnym, uwłaczającym ruchem przesunęły się w dół jej twarzy.  
　　Nie wzdrygnęła się ani nie odwróciła głowy, co odnotował z zainteresowaniem. Pohamowanie instynktu ucieczki czy jego brak? Być może wydawał jej się teraz tak mało przerażający i groźny, że nie poczuła potrzeby obrony przed jego dotykiem. Cóż, nie powinna być tak lekceważąco naiwna... Nachylił się nad nią, zbliżając usta do jej ucha.  
\- Wiesz, że mogę wziąć sobie wszystko, czego chcę...  
　　Jego dłoń znalazła się na jej ramieniu i ześlizgnęła w dół po linii jej ciała. W chwili gdy dotarła do biodra, niedbałym ruchem prawej ręki posłał w jej kierunku niewielką falę energii, która wystarczyła jednak do tego, by dziewczyna boleśnie wyrżnęła tyłem głowy w krawędź maszyny. Nie żeby jęk bólu, który wyrwał się spomiędzy jej warg nie sprawił mu pewnej dozy satysfakcji, ale nie było w tym żadnego sadyzmu, chodziło wyłącznie o, być może i nieco zbędne, przypomnienie jej, w jakiej znajduje się sytuacji.  
\- Zobaczmy, co kryje się wewnątrz tej główki... A, a, a, leż. - użył Mocy, aby silniej przycisnąć ją do urządzenia, gdy podniosła głowę. Uśmiechnął się widząc jej ściśnięte w linię usta. - Nie szamocz się, ślicznotko, na nic Ci się to nie zda...  
　　Zabrzmiało to nieco zbyt... naturalnie? szczerze?, aby mogło zostać odebrane za kolejną drobną złośliwość mającą na celu jej uwłoczyć. Zdenerwowany umieścił rękę tuż ponad jej czołem i wdarł się w jej umysł, nieco gwałtowniej niż początkowo zamierzał. Zdusił w sobie błąkający się gdzieś pod powierzchnią jego świadomości niesmak wywołany jej piskliwym krzykiem. Moc, którą się posługiwał można by przyrównać do wysyłania na rekonesans sondy zwiadowczej, lecz to, co robił w tej chwili, przypominało raczej taranowanie wszystkiego, czego się napotka. Wyżył się na niej nie tylko dlatego, że był na siebie zły, ale po to, by przykryć moment sprzed chwili lub chociaż zatrzeć jego odczucie. Uspokoiwszy się trochę po dłuższej chwili, zmniejszył intensywność sondowania jej umysłu, skupiając się na tym, co znajdował. Dziewczyna przestała krzyczeć, a zaczęła lekko dyszeć, zaciskając mocno zęby, teraz udawało jej się zatrzymać w gardle jęki i okrzyki bólu. Chciał, żeby zapłaciła za to, co przed chwilą się stało, ale nie zamierzał po prostu zadać jej fizycznego bólu, potrzebował czegoś... Oooooch...  
\- Któż by przypuszczał, że jesteś taka samotna... - syknął jej jadowicie do ucha. Zamierzał to powiedzieć na zimno, zupełnie obojętnie, ale nie zapanował nad wypełniającą go wściekłością. - Tak bojąca się odejść... tak zdesperowana, by zasnąć w nocy... - jego głos przeszedł na chwilę w szept.  
　　Cofnął głowę, aby móc się jej przyjrzeć. Odwróciła głowę na bok, jej twarz drgała, targana nie tylko spazmami bólu, lecz także czymś innym. Wściekłością... strachem... upokorzeniem? Czy zapuszczając się w jej umysł, uświadomił jej coś, co wypierała i co teraz sprawiało jej większy ból niż on sam mógłby być w stanie jej sprawić za pomocą jakichkolwiek innych metod? Jakie to typowe...  
\- Wyobrażasz sobie ocean... Patrz na mnie, gdy do Ciebie mówię. - warknął, złapał dłonią za jej podbródek i odwrócił jej twarz ku sobie. - Tak, widzę to... - uśmiechnął się do niej, rozchylając wargi. - Widzę też wyspę... i... - poczuł znajome ukłucie, gdzieś głęboko. - I Hana Solo... czujesz, jakby był ojcem, którego nigdy nie miałaś. - dodał z gorzkim rozbawieniem. - Rozczarowałby cię. - dodał po chwili milczenia.  
\- Wynoś się z mojej głowy! - krzyknęła wściekła.  
　　Roześmiał się z satysfakcją, ale spełnił jej prośbę, puścił też jej brodę. Głowa dziewczyny opadła bezwładnie na maszynę, jej przepona unosiła się i opadała w nieregularnym rytmie. Patrzyła na niego z niemą, bezsilną wściekłością. Przybliżył się do niej niespiesznie, tryumfujący uśmieszek błąkał się po jego ustach.  
\- Wiem, że widziałaś mapę... jest tam. - dotknął palcem jej skroni. - A teraz mi ją dasz. - dodał cicho głosem, który nie zawierał już w sobie fałszywej uprzejmości.  
　　Uśmiechnął się, dostrzegłszy strach w jej rozszerzających się źrenicach, gdy ponownie zbliżył dłoń do jej czoła. W swojej zadziorności i uparcie zdeterminowanej odwadze nie bała się go dopóty, dopóki nie wiedziała, czego dokładnie miałaby się bać. Teraz, gdy już miała tę świadomość, chciała od tego uciec, świadczyły o tym napięte mięśnie jej nadgarstków i łydek, widoczne pod podwiniętymi spodniami, rozpaczliwe ruchy dłoni i stóp, ale nie miała dokąd.  
\- Nie bój się... - jego głos znów do złudzenia miły, jego wolna ręką delikatnie ścisnęła jej dłoń w taki sposób, że można by uwierzyć, że robi to czule. - Ja też to czuję...  
　　Uderzył w nią kolejną falą Mocy, tym razem w sposób bardziej przemyślany i skoordynowany, mający na celu zdobycie jednej konkretnej informacji, dotarcie do jednego konkretnego wspomnienia. Tym razem nie usłyszał żadnego jęku, żadnego krzyku. Przygotowała się na to, co nadejdzie czy też uciekła w bezpieczne zakamarki swojej jaźni? Nie, wpatrywała się w niego z determinacją, skupiona, uparta, walcząca...  
\- Niczego ode mnie... nie dostaniesz. - wycedziła zaciekle przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
\- Zobaczymy... - odpowiedział z niemalejącą pewnością siebie.  
　　Tym razem wdarcie się w jej umysł sprawiało mu trudność, jakby dziewczyna nagle zaczęła stawiać mu bardzo silny opór. Wyczuł narastające wokół niej skupienie Mocy, jedno zerknięcie na jej twarz - lekko przymknięte oczy, rozluźniające się wargi, skóra drgająca jedynie lekko od czasu do czasu pod wpływem mimowolnych skurczów - przekonało go, że dziewczyna koncentruje się na postawieniu mu muru i, świadomie czy nie, wykorzystuje do tego otaczającą ją Moc, na dodatek wyjątkowo sprawnie. Czuł jak bariera, którą starał się sforsować, rośnie skokowo, nieregularnie, jak osłaniająca jej umysł Moc fluktuuje, tworząc fale, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby lada chwila utkana z niej sieć miała się załamać. Ale się nie załamała. Nacisnął na nią mocniej, spróbował wedrzeć się do wnętrza jej świadomości przemocą, ale jedynym tego efektem było to, że płomień gorejący w jej oczach rozbłysnął jeszcze jaśniej.  
　　Jeszcze kilka minut temu dziewczyna nie zdradziła żadnej oznaki panowania nad Mocą, ba, gdyby nie zamierzał grzebać w jej głowie, mógłby nawet nie zauważyć tego, że w ogóle jest na Moc wrażliwa. Jeśli teraz nagle zaczęła wykorzystywać Moc spontanicznie i instynktownie, to musiało być to dla niej równie naturalne, co oddychanie, a pokłady potencjału, jaki w sobie miała... o ile się co do niej nie pomylił, to dziewczyna była już nie ciekawa, a unikalna. Spostrzegł, że przestał postrzegać ją w kategorii pojmanej ofiary, która posiada cenne informacji, że zaczęła mu się jawić jako potencjalny sprzymierzeniec, uczennica... partnerka? Kim była ta nieznana dziewczyna i jak potężną mogłaby się stać, gdyby ktoś nauczył ją panować nad otaczającą ją Mocą i wykorzystywać ją? Jak potężni mogliby stać się razem? Przyłapał się na tym, że czuje się przyciągany do tej dziewczyny, przyciągany do Mocy, która zaczyna ją oplatać coraz szczelniej i coraz zgrabniej. Obserwował jak szczeliny w jej siatce zostają systematycznie zapełniane, blokując mu dostęp, wypychając go z jej umysłu. To, że jej bezwiedna reakcja obronna wystarczała, żeby mu się oprzeć, było dla niego jak policzek, ale jednocześnie czuł podekscytowanie, fascynację, podniecenie, widział w niej wyzwanie, zagrożenie, ścianę, o którą się rozbije, lecz jednocześnie pozwalał sobie na nadzieję, na postrzeganie ją jako klucz, jako obietnicę. Naparł mocniej Mocą na jej umysł, zaatakował całą jego powierzchnię i każdy punkt z osobna, nie dając za wygraną, próbując ją złamać, chcąc popchnąć ją na skraj przepaści, sprawić, żeby pękła i wybuchła. Zorientował się, że ręka nie spoczywa już na jej dłoni, a ściska jej smukłe, choć umięśnione, udo, że jego palce zaciskają się na nim, a paznokcie wbijają w cienki materiał. Wbił się w ścianę Mocy, wydziera w niej tunel, zacisnął zęby w wysiłku, dziewczyna zrobiła to samo, krzyknęła przeciągliwie, nagle zrozumiał, że nie wydarł w ścianie tunelu, a jedynie zagłębił się w jej elastyczną powierzchnię, poczuł jak na krótką chwilę ogarnia go wątpliwość, jak siła, którą drążył jej umysł na moment słabnie.  
　　Ten jeden moment wystarczył na to, by dziewczyna się ocknęła. Dyszała ciężko, pot zalewał jej twarz, ale grymas jej pełnych, choć pozornie delikatnych, ust po raz pierwszy przypominał uśmiech, gdy jej oczy spojrzały na niego świadomie.  
　　Zbyt świadomie.  
　　I Kylo Ren wrzasnął.  
\- Ty się boisz... - w jej głosie pobrzmiewał zawieszony śmiech i satysfakcja, która sprawiła, że zadrżał.  
　　Czuł, że wwierca się w jego myśli, nie był pewien czy to kontroluje, czy też bezwładnie daje się ponieść odbitej sile jego uderzenia, ale wiedział, że jest w tym zbyt skuteczna. Rozpaczliwie próbował się jej przeciwstawić, jedna z jego dłoni napierała na jej skroń, atakując ją Mocą podsycaną frustracją i gniewem, najprostszymi z pasji napędzających żar Ciemnej Strony, druga zaś przesuwała się po jej udzie, choć nie był to ruch zamierzony, nie był nawet do końca świadomy, uświadamiał sobie, że to robi, lecz nie pamiętał, by to zainicjował.  
\- Boisz się, że nigdy nie będziesz tak silny jak Darth Vader... - tym razem nie stłumiła już krótkiego śmiechu.  
　　Poczuł jak jego dłoń zaciska się na jej nodze, rozrywając w kilku miejscach materiał, lecz dziewczyna zdała się nawet tego nie zauważyć. Przyglądała mu się z lekko rozchylonymi wargami, świdrując go wzrokiem, jej oczy zaczęły się iskrzeć. Kylo natychmiast rozpoznał te iskry. Dziewczyna już się przed nim nie broniła, nawet nie kontrowała już jego ataku. Najzwyczajniej w świecie, z pełną premedytacją i łatwością, jak gdyby robiła to co najmniej tyle razy, co on sam, atakowała najbardziej wrażliwe punkty jego jaźni. Uśmiechnęła się drapięznie, błyskając bielą zębów jak rzucające się na swoją ofiarę nexu, jej głowa wychyliła się do przodu, jej zęby schwyciły płatek jego ucha i pociągnęły go w dół, jej język, przesunął się po małżowinie, owionął go jej gorący oddech.  
\- Czyżbym miała rację... Ben? - wymruczała.  
　　Jej wyrazu twarzy, przyjemności, jaką czerpała z odnalezienia jego słabości, jego ukrytych rozterek, lęku i niepewności, nie powstydziłby się on sam. Złapał się za głowę z jękiem, dziewczyna zaśmiała się tak czysto i dźwięcznie, że gdyby usłyszało to szkło, pękłoby i rozsypało się na drobne fragmenty. Zwalczył w sobie strach i podniósł głowę, by na nią spojrzeć, uśmiechała się z tryumfem, upojona zwycięstwem, upojona przewagą, jaką zdobyła, upojona siłą, jaką w sobie odkryła. Czuł gniew, czuł wściekłość, czuł pożądanie.  
　　Kylo Ren czuł zazdrość.  
　　Złapał ją za szyję i po chwili głuchy łoskot odbił się echem od ścian pomieszczenia, gdy głowa dziewczyny uderzyła bokiem o maszynę. Nie puścił jej szyi, podniósł ją delikatnie, prawie czule i odwrócił na drugi bok. Jej policzek był gęsto zbroczony krwią, która spływała po policzku i po jej włosach, nadając im barwę piasku na pustyni, na której popełniono masowe morderstwo.  
　　Przesunął językiem po zawieszonej strużce lepkiej cieczy, przysunął nos do jej włosów, wdychając ich zapach. Wciąż czuł bijącą od niej Moc, choć teraz bardzo rozproszoną i szybko zanikającą. Był na nią wściekły za to, co mu zrobiła, ale jednocześnie wiedział, że może to okazać się jego tryumfem. Do obudzenia jej siły trzeba było przycisnąć ja za gardło do muru, rozgrzać w niej wszystkie emocje, zarówno pozytywne, jak i negatywne. Nie musiała przekraczać granic samoobrony, aby rzucić go na ziemię, w tej chwili, gdy zawładnęła nim zalewająca go Moc, jej Moc, owszem, jej, gdyż wykorzystała ją jako narzędzie, nie poprzestała na biernym dryfowaniu na jej falach, nie odmówiła sobie przyjemności zadania kopnięcia go, gdy upadał. I na tym polegał tryumf Kylo Rena. Ta dziewczyna będzie jego.  
　　A wtedy nic i nikt się im nie przeciwstawi.


End file.
